In the last ten years, there has been intense interest both from the public sector and medical profession in the possibility that the new field of tissue engineering will provide a biological solution to the critical clinical need for organs and tissues. This need is particularly evident in the rebuilding of the skeletal elements of the face and body where the enormous prevalence and societal costs of musculoskeletal disorders underscores the value of clinical application of new methodologies. Research scientists from the disciplines of molecular biology, bioengineering, and materials science have put great effort into designing potential products using cells, growth factors and DNA alone or in structural scaffoldings to recreate functional tissues. Clinicians, primarily in the surgical practices of orthopaedics, plastics and dental surgery are deeply involved in translating this basic research to the patient. The goal of this workshop, and subsequent publication, is to bring to the clinical field the advances that have been made in the field of musculoskeletal tissue engineering as it relates to clinical practice. The specific aims of the workshop are to: 1. Define the scope of the need for orthopaedic-related tissue engineered products. 2. Review and discuss current clinical studies and clinical trials on musculoskeletal tissue engineered products 3. Define the "state of the art" in the specific areas of interest: cartilage, bone and tendon/ligament. 4. Define needs and opportunities for applications of advanced research to clinical practice. 5. Identify future needs that will arise when translating research to the clinical setting. 6. Provide education to the musculoskeletal community and practicing physician in the form of an immediate publication via the Internet. 7. Provide on-going Clinical Studies and Trials information update to musculoskeletal community and the practicing physician via the Internet. The 3.5 day workshop co-sponsored by the American Academy of Orthopaedic Surgeons to be held January 16-19, 2003, will achieve these aims by informational lectures on issues relating to producing a tissue engineered product (To the Market) and the application to clinical practice (To the Clinic). In addition, sessions will be held on the individual areas of tissue engineering most likely to be used in clinical practice in the next few years, that is, cartilage, bone, tendon and ligament. Lastly, worldwide current and future clinical trials will be discussed.